


Lead and Follow

by foxyladycpz



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyladycpz/pseuds/foxyladycpz
Summary: This is mating season again, so... orgasm denial, catnip aphrodisiac, switch, fluff, purring.For Lamento 11th anniversary :3





	Lead and Follow

There is something tingling in the air this morning.

Mating season had just started the day before. Faintly at first; Rai couldn't help but notice the subtle change in Konoe's scent. His own heat was at its own beginning too; it had been latent yesterday, something barely noticeable; but now, it was strongly rising and ready to roar.

Rai had been waiting for this. Impatientelly.

Of course, he had been coupling with Konoe pretty often, everythime they'd had an opportunity, and it had always been highly satisfying for both their hearts and bodies.

But mating season was somehow different. The pulse in their veins, the electricity running through their skin, their senses sharpened to their peak... All of these put together made that having sexual intercourse during their heat was pretty much intense.

In particulary, between lovers.

For these reasons, Rai expected their first heat together – as a couple – to be special. He remembered how Konoe's first heat had been awkward and frustrating. He had blindfolded him, tied him up, and on top idioty, told him to think about someone else.

Someone he actually loved.

It's only a few moments later, when Konoe had called his name in a sigh, that he had realized his mistake.

> _"Rai"._

It had been a huge shock for him. This single word had been haunting him, and Rai had realized later he had been in love with Konoe ever since.

_This baka neko!_

 

* * *

 

Last days had been pretty exhausting.

Rai and Konoe had been on a hunt which had lend them deep inside the forest, far away from Ransen. The monster they were running after had nearly overpowered them, and Konoe had put all his forces in his battle song. They had triumphed, but the younger cat overdid; in the end of the fight, he had collapsed into Rai's arms, completely out of strength. 

Their way back through the woods had been laborious. Finally back to the Inn, Rai had carried Konoe to their bedroom. He had helped him undressing and cleansed his injuries, before wrapping him in the blanket. Then, Rai had tended and sharpened his sword and daguer; once Konoe had fallen asleep – which didn't take much time – he had left the room to go claim their reward.

Rai had negociated a good price for their trophy.

With the mating season about to start, and Konoe in this exhaustion state, Rai had been thinking it would be more cautious for them to take a few days off and stay in Ransen at Bardo's Inn. It was a really _enticing_ idea. They both deserved their quantum of solace in a safe, intimate place. And besides, Konoe would be happy to enjoy Beltane Festival in the next few days. Just like Antou, the spring festival usually started around mating season. It attracted even more visitors in Ransen than Antou does, and there would be lots of festivities.

When Rai went back to their room, Konoe was still sleeping tightly. The white cat had quickly removed his clothes before crashing next to him with a content sigh. Konoe had moaned reflexively in his sleep at Rai's contact, a sweet smile drawn on his face.

Rai had taken the habit of falling asleep just like that, spooning Konoe and embracing him, his tail casually wrapped around Konoe's hips until sleep catches him. He cherished these moments. Rai wasnt' exactly the demonstrative type, but when he held Konoe in his arms, he somehow felt disarmed. Konoe's calm, light breathing felt _so_ hot and right. Beyond the bliss of sharing the same bed and exchanging body heat, it gave Rai peace of mind.

 

* * *

When Konoe wakes up, a dull pain is raging into his chest. His whole body feels sore and feverish, and it takes him a few minutes to realize that it's not only the remaining fatigue of their last hunt, but something more primal.

Coming to the realisation, Konoe blushes.

_Has mating season started yet?_

During the previous mating season, Konoe had simply no clue of what would possibly happen to him. He had never even heard about mating season before, and he didn't expect himself to turn into such a mess. It had been a confusing pit of pain, until his body finally found relief thanks to Rai's caresses. But even if in the end Konoe had been engulfed by pleasure, the whole process had been definitely awkward.

> “ _Don’t think too much about it. Think of it as a drastic measure to heal a disease.”_

A _disease_. It had been Rai's exact word.

Right after his body had been "healed", Konoe had felt miserable. He had taken a bath to cleanse himself, and his had been so agitated, he had even caught a bad fever.

Rai had felt confused as well. Konoe vaguely remembered that the white cat had attempted to groom him; it had surely calmed his nerves, but still, it had felt... awkward. 

But they had come a long way. And since they had opened their heart to each other, this time will be surely different. Konoe is perfectly – and painfully again – aware of his feelings and his vital needs. And this  _terrifying urge_ to give himself over to absolute pleasure.

Rai didn't change his position this much during the night and has still his hands around Konoe, holding him tight, like a treasure to be kept. The dull pain into Konoe's chest suddendly swells up.

_Is Rai in heat too?_

Konoe is wondering, how the mating season will be going this time, since his bond with Rai had gotten this deep. Since they were compatible last time, they should likely enter their heat at the same time. Rai had told once him that lovers on the same wavelength wouldn't be able to resist.

Lovers... With a sigh of content, Konoe concentrates on the sensation of Rai's bare torso pressed against his back. The white cat's heartbeats are resonating in his own flesh. He grabs Rai's pending hand to press it onto his chest. Rai's hot, reassuring palm feels nice on his skin. All his senses awaken, Konoe closes his eyes to focus on his lover's warmth. His own body is craving for more and more, and Rai's contact makes it hard to resist.

Suddenly, a wet and soft sensation against his nape causes chills to run down Konoe’s spine. Rai has started grooming him. Konoe slowly looks over his shoulder, flustered.

"Rai...?"

In response, Rai gently strokes Konoe's chest, making his mate shiver.

"You too?" Konoe asks hesitantly.

Rai doesn't say anything but Konoe can feel him grin against his neck, and his fluffy tail nonchalantly brush along his tight. The young cat's fur stand to an end in delight.

"Hmpf. It started yesterday for both of us", the white cat finally answers.

As expected, they have entered their heat at the same time. Knowing they're on the very same lenghtwave this time again makes Konoe undoubtfully happy.

Rai continues licking Konoe's tempting nape, lightly pecking at it with his fangs. He gently traces his collarbone, then his jawline, until he reaches his soft, warm ear. He sticks his tongue in it, playfully nibbing at it. Konoe squirms in his arms, a light sweat quickly covering his body.

Feeling his lover's body temperature rising this fast, Rai chuckles. He grabs Konoe's shoulders and turns him slowly so he can face him.

Rai licks Konoe's fangs greedily and the younger cat invitingly opens his lips, letting Rai's tongue invade his mouth. An electric shock runs through their wet tongues as they meet and indulge into each other. This is a rough, eager kiss which leaves them breathless when their lips finally part.

The moment after, Rai's lips leave Konoe's panting mouth to concentrate on his stiff nipples. He alternatively licks, nibbles and sucks them hard, leaving hickeys and bite marks all over the younger cat's chest. Konoe squirms and cries softly under the stimulation. He can feel his lover's hands all over his body, from his chest along his ribs, down his smooth belly to his feverish groin.

Konoe's body jolts as Rai grabs his already half hard cock. The white cat chuckles lightly; he didn't do that much, but Konoe is already in this state? _Someone is rather sensitive..._

More than ever, Rai is determinate to take his time. Slowly, delightfully, he leaves a hot trail of kisses down Konoe's pubis until he finally wraps his mouth around his heated cock. He sucks Konoe thoroughly, stroking greedily over his shaft with his lips and tongue.

Konoe groans at the contact of Rai's slightly scratchy tongue all over his sensitive flesh. Rai won't give him a break, twirling his tongue around his lover's dick and sucking even harder, faster, stronger until Konoe is completely hard.

Then, Konoe abandons all restrain. Giving in the lust, he plunges his fingers into Rai's silky hair and begins to rocks his hips upwards, pushing himself farther into his lover's wet, hot mouth.

"Ahhh...hhaa...!!"

Rai swallows him to the hilt. Konoe is already close, he can feel it. The younger cat is breathing heavily, and his eyes are shut as his body starts trembling. A couple more thrusts into Rai's mouth and...

"Rai!... I...can't!"

The white cat suddenly pulls back, freeing himself from Konoe's tight grip on his head. In a blink, he grabs Konoe's about-to-release cock tightly, preventing him from climaxing.

"What are you doing?!!!!?" Konoe yells in frustration.

"It's our first heat together as lovers. Let me savour it slowly", Rai answers calmly. He teasingly licks the precum droplets pearling on Konoe's glans as he holds his grip firmly around Konoe's furiously pulsating shaft. The restraint feels awfully painful, and Konoe almost cries in exasperation.

"My, my... you look so desperate..." Rai chuckles.

"Yeah? And who's fault is this???" Konoe shouts, frustrated.

He's angry and confused, Rai can see it. Maybe Rai overdid it? It takes him a few seconds to get that Konoe might be awfully in pain. He didn't expect Konoe's heat to run this wild again.

"Seems really painful, huh ?..."

Rai releases his grip around Konoe now softening cock and sits up straight next to him. "Oi..." he says softly, wrapping his fluffy tail around Konoe's waist to soothe him.

"Don't.... toy me." Konoe mutters, pouting.

"I am sorry. I didn't meant to ruin the mood. But I couldn't let you come right now. Not this fast", Rai sighs. He gently grabs Konoe's shoulders. "How can I make it up to you? ... What do you want me to do?"

Konoe glares at him with narrowed pupils. "How does it feel? Taking someone's body?" he snaps.

Rai furrows his eyebrows, surprised.

"...What do you mean?"

Konoe blushes wildly and reflexingly tries to avoid Rai's puzzled look.

"I'm... always the one taking it. Not that I don't like it, don't get me wrong. I love feeling you inside me. But..."

Rai falls silent as Konoe continues, his crooked tail nervously lashing on the bedsheets.

"It's just that... I really would like to know how it feels. Come on, you owe me for what you just did to me... Plus......When you do it to me, it feels so good. I would like to make you feel good too."

Oh...

Rai doesn't answer to Konoe, but – at Konoe's highest relief – he doesn't look mad either. Konoe's throat feels suddenly dry, his own embarassment rising up. _Will Rai accept him?_

"So... what do you think?"

"........"

Rai frowns. He feels incredibly shy. He has never been taken by anyone before. He couldn't tell if he hated it or not, since he had never done it this way. But to be completely honest, he had always wondered how taking a male cat's body like this felt like.

He had naturally taken the lead so far. During their first time of course, since Konoe was all new to this. But the following times as well, and Konoe had never protested. Always surrendering and offering himself to Rai's caresses. But since Konoe was a male too, Rai guessed it was a natural thing for him to want to act like one. Or at least, to experience it. Put like this, Konoe's request seemed... healthy curiosity.

Above all, Rai is thinking this would probably deepen their bond even more. He trusts his Sanga from the bottom of his heart. And he had made himself the promise that their first heat together as lovers would be special to Konoe.

To _both_ of them.

"By the way...." Konoes says hesitantly, interrupting Rai's train of thought.. "I.... I've bought something to use... for both of us..."

He reaches his bag and grabs a tiny bottle he gives to Rai.

Rai opens it with a suspicious look, and involuntary perks his ears at the heady smell.

This is... catnip wine.

Finest quality, strong one.

"Why... this?" Rai looks up at Konoe, astounded. "Where did you get this?"

He doesn't like the idea of Konoe wandering in some dark alley to buy this kind of product.

Uncomfortable, Konoe averts Rai's questioning look. "I asked Tokino to get some for me", he finally answers.

Rai feels half relieved. He doesn't like the idea of other people getting involved in their bedroom affairs either, but at least Tokino is a trustworthy merchant, and a reliable friend.

"You told me once it was used as aphrodisiac", Konoe continues. "And I remembered how enthralling it was last time. So I thought it would... enhance the mood?"

It was true. Catnip does increase sexual desire. Konoe had bought some cheap and low quality catnip during last winter festival, without being aware of what catnip really was. The scent had made Rai loose his nerves and almost assault Konoe; it truly had been a disaster.

This time it's completely different. This is obviously high grade catnip, and both of them are in the mood for it. Besides... Rai had no clue, Konoe was fantasizing like this. So, Konoe was also plotting on making this moment something special? Rai thinks that it's actually really cute from his partner. And pretty straightforward, too.

"Maybe it can... help?" Konoe asks hesitantly.

But Rai declines as he puts the bottle aside on the bedside drawer.

"Hmpf. I don't think we really need this for now."

"Oh..."

Again, a dead silence settles between them, making Konoe feel more and more nervous.

It was _stupid_  . Both getting catnip and requesting such a trivial thing from Rai.

Konoe is about to give up – and hide himself under the blanket – when Rai finally makes a move and positions himself on his back. He's resting on his elbows, his long and slender tights slightly open. He's a bit flustered, his pale skin tinged with a vibrant shade of pink. This is such an unexpected sight, Konoe's jaw involuntary drops open.

"What are you waiting for?" Rai asks.

"Wha... what?"

"You asked for it. I don't intend to deny you anything."

"...Really?"

Konoe is in awe. He didn't expect Rai to accept.

"I guess it's fair." Rai answers. "I didn't know you felt that way. You sould have told me earlier."

"What... should I do?" Konoe lowers his head.

Since he asked for it, he'd better take responsability; but for now, Konoe just feels completely lost.

Rai clicks his tongue impatientely. Of course Konoe is new on this part of the job, but this is becoming really, _really_ embarassing. This baka neko!

"Don't be such a kitten. Just do as I do it to you, and it should be fine."

"Oh... alright..."

"Come here..." Rai says in a softer tone, his tail thumping against the bed.

Timidly, Konoe leans over Rai and starts touching his smooth skin. _Don't overthink it,_ he tells to himself. _Just do what would be right for you._

He lovingly caresses Rai's waist, letting his fingertips run along his lover's harmonious chest and abds. Rai has such a nice, svelte body, with firm and well shaped muscles, Konoe can't help but tracing his fingers everywhere. It feels like two hands aren't enough; probably because he's not used to touch Rai like this.

Because mostly, when they were entering the mating dance, Rai was the Lead, and Konoe the Follow.

Enthralled, Konoe wants more and more. He wants to feel, he wants to taste this creamy skin and bite this fiery fluff. He burries his face into Rai's neck, purring softly and nuzzling the silver hair strands as he kisses Rai's throat. He then licks from the collarbone to the torso, fondling Rai's nipples with one hand as his other hand reaches Rai's arousal.

Rai moans at the soft touch. Konoe slowly strokes him until his dick is fully erect, and his own fingers all slick by Rai's smeared precum.

Rai isn't afraid. Since it's mating season, he knows he shouldn't feel any pain. Not that pain matters that much to him. But still, he feels a bit nervous. This is... so unusual for him. Loosing control, giving over to somebody else. He has never been exposed like this. That's why he tenses when he feels Konoe's hand reach between his legs, and a fingertip brush hesitantly against his entrance.

Konoe can't help but notice Rai's anxiety. He thinks quickly about what could make Rai feel more comfortable, and starts humming to soothe him. It's working. As he does, he can feel Rai abandoning himself more and more. The white cat relaxes enough for Konoe to slide a slick finger inside him.

This feels amazingly good and wet, hot pressure tightening around Konoe's finger, and Rai doesn't show any discomfort anymore.

"Are you alright?" Konoe asks for confirmation.

"You're doing fine", Rai admits.

Having something foreign inside of him feels odd, but as expected, it doesn't hurt.

Konoe continues pushing Rai open, sliding another finger and still stroking his cock with his free hand. _He's rock hard_ , he notices with highest satisfaction. Konoe then lowers himself, now concentrated on Rai's cock as he's working his fingers below. He takes him into his mouth and lightly licks at the leaking tip, gently massaging Rai's soft balls as he does. Rai softens even more, his eyes closed so he can focus on the numbing sensations growing inside his body. Konoe can even feel his white tail stroking his leg.... invitingly? At least, that's his impression.

“…Aaaah……Ah…!”

Rai groans as his entire body shivers at Konoe's tongue wet touch. He throws his head back in ecstasy, his fists clenched to the mattress. Getting impatient, Konoe removes quickly his fingers and position himself between his partner's tights. He grabs the white fluffy tail to put it aside, before moving his hips forward and entering Rai's tight opening with a big push.

"Kh....!!!"

Beneath him, Rai arches his back off the bed and grips the bedsheets at the sudden penetration. His breathing is awfully rough and his ears completely folded back as his tail is furiously quivering in confusion. Konoe instantly stops moving.

_...Too fast!_

"Sorry..." He looks down at Rai, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Rai opens his eye, and glares at Konoe with exasperation.

"I just said it's fine. You're talking too much, baka-neko..."

The penetration resumes. Konoe feels terribly clumsy and unskilled. Foreplay went kinda well so far, but possessing Rai is now an entirely other matter. Konoe doesn't really know how to move – not even mentionning Rai's body is way larger than his. So, for the moment, his movements are utterly cautious. He's just hoping it's as good for Rai as it is for him.

The white cat keeps his eyes shut, focused on the feeling of Konoe thrusting in his body and getting used to it. Konoe stares at Rai's face, concentrated on his expressions and trying to read them. He rocks his hips slowly – maybe too slowy, at his lover's taste. Rai's body is demanding; he aches for feeling Konoe completely inside him. So, suddendly and as an encouragement, he grabs Konoe's waist with both hands, pressing him deeper inside him.

"Hurry..."

Reassured, Konoe complies and burries himself fully inside of Rai. He tries to adjust his pace, ramming his hips against Rai’s body. This feels incredible, hot and tight and pleasurable beyond imagination. Konoe didn't expect his lover to be so welcoming. Rai is clenching around Konoe, his inner walls squeezing tightly his cock.

After a few steady thrusts, Konoe slightly changes his angle, searching for a particular spot that he knows would make Rai feel even better. And soon...

".......?!!"

An intense chill runs through Rai, and he clings to Konoe by reflex.

_There!_

Konoe smiles happily and thrusts again and again at that spot. All shyness tossed aside, the white cat starts moaning openly, without the restraint that made him hold back so far. He doesn't mind to be seen, nor to be heard. It feels good. Surrendering himself to Konoe feels good.

"Aaahhh...haaa.... Nnnnhh....!"

Rai is panting wildly, his eyes closed as he screeches his claws into the bedsheets. What a hell of a view. It's pretty unusual from Rai to completely let go, and to be this _vocal_. Konoe wonders if he's doing really good or if it's a side-effect of the heat.

 _So this is how it feels?_ Rai thinks.

_It feels so warm._

_So full._

_So gentle._

Rai's pulse is pounding at his ears. His insides are deliciously burning as Konoe continues vigourously thrusting at his sensitive spot. Driven crazy by his mate, Rai is loosing track little by little. He wraps his arms around Konoe and embraces him tightly, and even crosses his legs behind him. Rai is so clingy, Konoe feels engulfed and it's becoming difficult for him to move. The younger cat feels his lover's heart racing wild as he's pressed onto his sweaty skin.

"....Give...me...more!!.."

Rai pants into Konoe's ear with a hoarse voice, just before stucking his tongue in the delicate fur. He wants more, he craves for all that Konoe can give to him. But that's too much for the younger cat, who was already so close of his own limit. Rai's horny words have a trigger effect, and Konoe can't contain himself anymore.

".... Aaaaaaahhh!!"

Orgasm hits him violently, and his back trembles as he lets out a strangled cry. Rai gasps as he feels Konoe's hot pleasure spurt into his depths.

_....Warmth!...._

Konoe collapses onto Rai's torso, out of breath and unable to move anymore. It takes him a few moments to get himself together.

_Shit!_

"You didn't come, did you?" Konoe asks, his face still burried in Rai's shoulder. His ears are dropped almost apologically. He feels shameful for having reached his limit before bringing Rai to climax.

"It doesn't really matter", Rai answers with a still shaky breath. "We're not done yet."

It all happens in a blink; Rai sits up straight, catching Konoe off guard and making him pulling back. Konoe's cock slips out of him with a wet sound as he pulls him onto his lap.

"Uwaaahh!!"

"I told you, I wanted to take my time."

An unextinguished desire is burning into Rai's eye. He grabs the catnip bottle and takes a large swig of it before stealing Konoe's lips and kissing him roughly. Konoe feels the catnip overflow from his mouth and fall along his chin down his throat. He almost chockes on it.

"Since you bought it on purpose, better use it, don't you think?" Rai says teasingly.

He kisses him again, deeply, savouring the catnip's taste on Konoe's tongue. And it's delicious. Konoe indulges into the kiss, licking at Rai's fangs as his tails sways demandingly. They continue relishing at each other's mouth; then, Rai pours catnip on his fingers before heading them to Konoe's entrance.

Konoe's body tenses at the realization. _What the hell is he doing?_

"Oi!! Rai!! Stop it, this is not funny!!" Konoe raises his voice in protest, but the white cat doesn't stop.

"Don't be afraid." Rai whispers with a mischievous smile. "It will make it more... pleasurable. You... we will both enjoy it." He then massages Konoe's entrance to smear catnip on it, before finally sliding a finger inside.

Konoe blushes in wild embarassment, his face turning as red as a ripe kuim. He had absolutely no idea Rai would use catnip like this. Is this some kind of twisted payback? Konoe squirms panickly into Rai's arms, but Rai holds him still and continues fingering him with the wine. Soon, a surprisingly pleasant warmth starts spreading inside Konoe, and the young cat can't refrain a lovely sigh.

"Aaaaahhh..."

Still grinning, Rai spills some beverage on Konoe's chest, and licks it as it dribbles on his nipples. Then, he pours even more catnip in his hands, and grabs Konoe's flacid member, still slick from his ealier come. He starts stroking his own cock and Konoe's as well with the catnip wine. Quickly, a sweet numbness also runs over Konoe's groin and his dick starts to harden again.

Rai slides another finger further inside Konoe and continues probing him, thoroughly. Konoe clenches his own hands on Rai's strocking their cocks to follow his movements, and they go on masturbating mutually.

This is really high-quality catnip. The wine's scent and taste are intoxicating and overlap with their own scent. Their heat is revived, and even getting more and more intense. Was their heat this strong in the first place, or is this the catnip which is giving them incredible stamina? Konoe can't tell. He feels dizzy from his earlier climax, the catnip and the heat strongly rising again.

"I want you to ride me." Rai breathes into Konoe's ear, his tail swaying lustfully. "I want you to be in control and show me how much you love it. I want to see your face. I want to hear your voice. Don't hold back. Show me everything. Make me feel, how good it is for you."

Rai grabs Konoe's ass cheeks to part them, digging his claws into the tender flesh. He kisses him deeply, their fangs clicking as their tongues entwine pleasurely. Urged by the heat combusting his body, Konoe exhales an excited sigh and lowers himself onto Rai's cock, slowly, his mouth falling open as he takes it inch by inch.

"Mine...." Rai breathes heavily, staring at Konoe with a ferocious grin as his length finishes sinking into Konoe's warm, trembling body.

"Mine..." Konoe echoes, purring as he throws his arms around Rai's neck.

They don't move at first, allowing Konoe's body a few more time to adjust. Rai can't take his eyes off his Sanga. He could drown himself into this honey gaze. To him, Konoe is the most bewitching creature ever. Rai's cock swells even more inside Konoe's body, and the younger cat bites his lips at the realization of how wonderfully full he feels. He can feel Rai's raging pulse at the place they're both connected.

Konoe finally starts rocking his hips back and forth. He's so tight, the pleasure is so intense, that Rai moans helplessly as he crashes his face onto's Konoe's sweaty chest, alternatively licking and kissing at it.

"..... Konoe....", the white cat murmurs as he clings onto him, his breathing hot and rough.

Konoe's heart instantly leaps – like everytime Rai whispers his name during their intimates moments.

"Say it again."

"...What?"

"My name. Say it again, Rai."

"Konoe", Rai complies. He grabs Konoe's waist and pushes him down onto his cock to reach deeper inside of him. Rai knows Konoe's body by heart, and he knows exactly how to trigger him. A particulary _hard_ thrust makes Konoe jolt with a loud groan as Rai's dick violently hits his most sensitive spot.

"I love you, Konoe."

Konoe stiffens in surprise. _What was that ?_  

Rai can read the shock on Konoe's face. Taken off guard, the Sanga answers back without even realizing.

"Aaaaah... Rai..... I love you.... Rai!!"

Bewildered, Konoe rolls his hips and cries out his lover's name, nearly whining in ecstasy and from unbearable happiness. He digs his claws into Rai's shoulders as he relentlessly slams back onto Rai's lap, and Rai makes sure his sensitive spot is hit again and again.

Konoe feels Rai everywhere inside his body and soul. Since Sanga and Touga hearts are connected, their feelings for each other had always been pretty obvious. But it's the first time that love words are spoken out loud and clear. Hearing them from Rai makes Konoe incredibly happy.

Their bond is something even more deeper than hey could have ever imagined. Konoe feels this is something beyond being soulmates, like they have became one with each other. Something so visceral and powerful, that Konoe can't help but start singing.

_An ode to their bond._

_A love song._

Konoe had already opened his heart to Rai this way, when they had defeated Leaks. And of course he used to sing for Rai within a battle, but it had never happened during sex.

Emotions are overflowing in their souls as Konoe sings with all his might. Many dazzling tendrils of white light wrap them as he pours his feelings into Rai, and Rai's heart echoes. Rai's rhythm matches Konoe's melody like they're in tune with the order of the universe. At that very moment, everything feels so perfect; nothing else matters anymore.

Rai thrusts faster, Konoe rides him harder, crying without holding back as his spot sensitive is being hit mercilessly. Passion sparkles onto their skin. They  _glow_. Their both tails bristle with strain. Clear drops are leaking from Konoe's dick, which is rubbing painfully against Rai's stomach. Rai slides one hand between them two to grab his lover's cock, and massages it with firm, long stokes. His own cock is growing even more bigger and hotter inside of Konoe. When Konoe's movements become erratic, Rai grabs the base of Konoe’s tail and pulls it with all his might, pushing his own heat with deep, rough thrusts as far as he can reach inside of him.

Konoe's body shakes violently as he clenches tightly around Rai's cock, pushing him off limits.

"My everything..." Rai sighs.

When they climax together, everything is bleached white, like a wave of hot pleasure flooding them. Konoe's cock spurts several times onto Rai's belly, and Rai releases his heat to the very last drop deep inside of Konoe with a hoarse shout.

They collapse onto the bed, without any strenght left. Their breath is heavy from the aftermath. Their hot, sweaty bare skin shivers at the fresh morning air. Rai wraps his arms and tail around Konoe, keeping him in a warm embrace. Konoe knows he won't let go. He doesn't want to go anyway.

Looking up at his face, Konoe notices Rai has closed his eyes, a gentle smile curling up his lips.

He's about to say something, but Rai starts purring. So, Konoe keeps his mouth shut and also purrs lightly, his tail entwined tightly around Rai's. Rai's fur feels so soft and warm.

They stay like this, lying together in a post-coital haze. When Rai finally opens his eye, he meets Konoe's gaze.

"What?" he asks.

"Ah, nothing...."

Konoe snuggles against Rai's chest, lulled by his strong, calm heart beats. He would like to ask Rai about earlier (did he feel it? at last, did he enjoy it a bit? or was it this bad?), but he doesn't want to embarrass him.

And more importantly, their bond. Rai had said he loved him. Konoe already knew it, but just hearing the words made him incredibely happy. He knows that expressing his feelings openly isn't an easy thing for Rai, and he's utterly thankful for this.

"Thank you", Konoe finally whispers in a barely audible voice.

Rai purrs louder.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"...Uhh?" Konoe looks up at Rai hesitantly. "You mean, my song?"

"Yeah, of course, but also... earlier... I didn't hate it. It felt good."

"But I failed somehow... I didn't wait for you..."

"Tch... Happens to everybody" Rai answers nonchalantly. "I'll train you, if you want to. If it's important to you."

Konoe doesn't answer, but his perking ears say long enough. He feels blessed by Rai's unconditional trust and concern.

"What do you want to do now?" Rai asks as he starts petting leisurely Konoe's head.

"I'm hungry." Konoe answers with a yawn as he stretches into his lover's arms. "But I can't walk for now. Your fault."

"Breakfast in bed, uh?"

"I want milk and toasts with kuim marmelade," Konoe purrs with kitty eyes, the tip of his tail swaying happily.

"Alright. I'll order this downstairs, and tell Bardo to leave the plate in front of our door. And make it clear, we don't want to be disturbed. Because after this..."

Rai pauses and lustfully licks his lips before sticking his tongue inside Konoe's ear, making the younger cat shake in surprise.

"I'll groom you... thoroughly and entirely", Rai continues with a husky voice.

"When you say it like this, it doesn't sound like we'll be doing grooming only ", Konoe chuckles.

"My plan exactly", Rai answers before swallowing his lover's laugh with a firm kiss. "The mating season is still young."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> I'm a pretty vanilla lady so yeah, love words are important :')  
> If you enjoy Konoe topping I recommend Raika's DJ : コノライ! ( Circle: Raika ライカ )  
> https://www.doujinshi.org/book/295710/
> 
> [2018/05/08] a few edits; I just found out about the Beltane Celtic festival, wich I didn't know. Beltane is held about halfway between the spring equinox and the summer solstice. Since the spring festival is not named in the Lamento game and not many details are given about it, Beltane it will be ;)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beltane


End file.
